Peaking amplifiers are used in electronic systems where a peaking characteristic in a frequency transfer function is needed (e.g., higher gain at high frequencies than at low frequencies). One important application for peaking amplifiers is signal equalization. For instance, when high-speed (e.g., multi-Gb/s) digital data streams are transferred over electrical serial links, the transmitted pulses are distorted by high-frequency losses in the channel media. To improve the maximum data rates of such links, it is preferred to equalize the frequency response of the channel so that the pulse distortion is reduced. For this reason, the receivers of modern high-speed data communication links commonly employ peaking amplifiers, which boost the high-frequency components of the received signal that were attenuated by the channel response.